Stats
In SABO, the ten stats are divided into two groups: Physical and Mental. Each group has a stat representing physical or mental power, speed, accuracy, range of motion, and endurance. Physical Physical stats are, as one might expect, related to the capabilities of the body. The Physical stats are Strength, Agility, Skill, Flexibility, and Toughness. Strength Strength is a measure of a character's physical power, and is used for carrying and using heavy objects and, in conjunction with the Melee skill, melee damage. Agility Agility is a measure of a character's speed and ability to change directions quickly. It is used for movement, actions per turn, and defensive combat rolls. Skill Skill is a measure of a character's physical control and ability to manipulate objects, and is used for hitting opponents where it hurts, using complex machinery, and working with small objects. Flexibility Flexibility is a measure of a character's reach and range of motion. It is used for moving around in tight spaces and reducing action costs in close quarters. Toughness Toughness is a measure of a character's ability to get hit, and is used to determine health, absorb damage, and stay conscious under extreme circumstances. Mental Mental stats are related to the capabilities of the mind. The Mental stats are Intelligence, Wits, Communication, Creativity, and Willpower. Intelligence Intelligence is a measure of how much a character knows and can understand. It is used for memorization, applying concepts to the physical world, and understanding the underlying causes of a scenario. Wits Wits is a measure of a character's mental acuity, and is used for reacting quickly, multi-tasking, and speeding up mental tasks. Communication Communication is a measure of a character's ability to explain ideas, concepts, etc to another. It is used for social interactions, organizing multi-person efforts, and teaching others a variety of subjects. Creativity Creativity is a measure of a character's inventiveness and alternative thinking, and is used for inventing and art skills. Willpower Willpower is a measure of a character's ability to withstand mental onslaughts, both from within and without. It is used for remaining brave, overcoming fatigue, and determining the energy contained within the soul Derivative Stats Characters in SABO have two stats which are derived from the stats listed above: health points (HP) and soul charge (SC). Health Points When a character is created, their HP is equal to twice their Toughness. For each point of Toughness they earn after that, they gain another 1d3 HP. Soul Charge A character's SC is equal to their Willpower, representing approximately 40% of their soul's overall energy. Though a character can use more than this amount, it will cause their soul to implode, and they cannot return to the mortal plane in any manner. If they absorb 1.625 times their Willpower (rounded down), their soul will explode, removing 1d6 soul charges from everyone within sight. If this causes them to have negative SC, then they implode. See ''"Magic" ''for more information about what happens when a person's soul implodes or explodes. At the end of each day, a character's SC returns to its normal levels. Stat Generation and Advancement A character starts off with a base score of 10 in each stat. From there, they are given six points to alter their stats as they see fit. Points are spent in a +2/-1 system; that is, improving a stat's score by one costs two points, and reducing a stat's score by one returns one point. At creation, no stat may be above a score of 14. Stats advance by earning experience points. They earn experience points through both stat checks and skill checks. In stat checks, they earn five times the difficulty penalty in experience points. If there is no modifier, they earn five experience points. If there is a bonus, they earn five divided by one more than the modifier. In skill checks, the skill's related stat earns the same amount as in stat checks divided by the skill level plus one. In math terms: E = experience points earned M = check modifier S = related skill level If stat check: -If M < 0, E = 5|M| -If M = 0, E = 5 -If M > 0, E = 5/(M+1), rounded If skill check: -If M < 0, E = 5|M|/(S+1) -If M = 0, E = 5/(S+1) -If M > 0, E = 5/(M+1)(S+1) A stat levels up when their total experience points reach a certain amount, as according to the following table. Category:Characters